Darrius
Darrius is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Darrius Originating from the Realm of Order, Darrius is an ambitious and unscrupulous man whose intricate schemes further his own ambitions. To his followers, as well as to the patriots of Seido, he is a revolutionary and visionary. To his foes and other people, he is a terrorist. He is most known for the massive riots he starts in Orderrealm. Appearance Darrius is bald, has a goatee and wears yellow sunglasses while he fights. He wears a gold and black vest with sleeves that stop at his elbows; the collar of this vest covers his neck. He wears black gloves on his hands and dons baggy blue pants. He also wears huge yellow-orange boots that have shin guards attached to them. As his alternate outfit, Darrius sports a pseudo afro with bright sunglasses. He wears no shirt and his arms have brightly colored wrist guards and black gloves equipped. He wears baggy bright orange karate pants with a long black belt holding them up. There is a strange pattern running down the sides of his pants. He also wears dark shoes. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Apart from his cunning and manipulative skills, Darrius is shown to excel in both strength and speed. Many of his attacks utilize agility that many other characters don't have, and others (particularly his finishers) show him using surprising strength with his bare hands. His Deception ending depicts him being able to take on and defeat Hotaru on his own, apparently quite easily. Signature moves *'Tricky Blast:' Darrius releases a bluish projectile at his opponent. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Twisty Kick:' Darrius dashes forward and performs three spin kicks. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Chest Cruncher:' Darrius dashes and punches his opponent on his chest. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Target Practice:' Darrius sidesteps and performs a Chest Cruncher move. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Arm Bash:' Darrius rips both his foe's arms off and slaps the foe with his/her own arms three times, with the third strike knocking off the head. (MK:D) *'Rearrange:' Darrius makes quick, hasty work of the opponent's body, using his abnormal strength to mix up the opponent's body, resulting in a staggering mismatch of displaced limbs. Before Darrius continues, he stops and ponders for a bit before kicking the opponent to the ground. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Head Smash: Darrius takes both hands to both sides of his head and promptly crushes it, falling to the floor in a pool of blood. (MK:D) Trivia *It is implied that he was the one who killed Dairou's family, or at least commissioned the killing, as Dairou was hired by Darrius to kill Hotaru. *His Hara-Kiri is used as a finisher in Armageddon's Kreate-A-Fatality. *Darrius' alternate costume in Deception and Armageddon was based on blaxploitation martial artist star, Jim Kelly. *Darrius' Fatality, Arm Basher, branches from Quan Chi's Leg Basher. *Darrious bears notable resemblance to the Marvel Comics character, Blade. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Darrius was placed at #6 of the worst characters in the Mortal Kombat series. Screwattack.com describes him as "a direct knock-off of Blade only not being able to pull it off and turn him into a generic black guy." *According to Ed Boon in Darrius' Bio Kard, he was the last character made for Deception. *He used the Leopard fighting style in Mortal Kombat Deception that Nitara had in Deadly Alliance. *In the Krypt, an unlockable concept art depicts Darrius as the new leader of the Red Dragon. *In early versions of Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Karate was shown to be his unarmed fighting style. Navigation es:Darrius ru:Дарриус pt:Darrius Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Seidan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters